


Wild and Free

by ConsultingTribble



Series: 221B Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Happy Ending, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: “Do you miss it?” John asked. "The solo life, I mean. Running wild and free and doing as you pleased?”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: 221B Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503
Kudos: 21





	Wild and Free

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Wild and Free"

John and Sherlock were exhausted, although only one would admit it. After a two-week hunt, they'd finally apprehended the serial killer. The suspect had targeted only university students whose StudyChat usernames contained no vowels.

_Only Sherlock could have seen that connection,_ John marveled. Their conversation at dinner had, not surprisingly, drifted into stories of their own university days.

“Do you miss it?” John asked after a few quiet minutes.

“Miss what?” Sherlock blinked. His whirlwind mind had apparently not stayed on topic in the interim.

“University. The solo life. All of it, running wild and free and doing as you pleased?”

“John, to miss something implies one has lost it. There is absolutely nothing I ‘miss’ about the drudgery of Uni, and as I thought I had made clear many times before, what you call the ‘solo life’ did not suit me as well as I thought it did. It took meeting you to understand that. So no, I miss nothing. I would rather run with you than without you, every time.”

John blushed and looked down, touched. Hearing about Sherlock’s successful cases prior to his arrival had made John question his value to the partnership.

“Really, John. You know I waste no time on platitudes, so believe me when I say this: I truly would be lost without my blogger!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are always welcome.


End file.
